


Presents

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk about presents.





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I have promised myself I was going to try to do this. 
> 
> The length of the stories might vary greatly (500 words actually being an achievement) and I can't even give you a firm promise you are getting an update every day, but I'll try. You _are_ getting at least twenty-four ficlets, maybe more, if my muse / time is on my side).

**Advent Calendar 2018, day one.**

* * *

**Presents**

Rose inhaled, puzzled. The Doctor was seemingly only being obsessed by another of his inexplicable ideas again.

Usually, she was equally excited by almost anything the Time Lord has come up with, but not this time. In fact, the girl could barely keep up with the current of words having left his lips.

“What?”

The Doctor grinned at her. “I know it's way too soon to begin thinking about Christmas presents, but-”

Rose gulped. “Need I remind you presents are usually given at Christmas or Christmas Eve? Not at the beginning of Advent?”

He blushed. “I was thinking, er... Jackie? Shouldn't we come up with something creative for the most important person in your life?” The Doctor eyed Rose meaningfully.

“Don't be daft, Doctor,” she smirked at him. “Mum likes traditions. Gifts for her birthday, her name-day must be given to her on exactly the day! It's the same with Christmas.”

The alien nodded, relieved. “Good!”

“Yeah?”

“It's good I know of at least one person who doesn't mind getting presents from me every other day!” The Doctor teased her.

Rose beamed at him. “More like every day! Sometimes I keep forgetting you are not actually Father Christmas,” she could barely contain her excitement. The Doctor has taught her to appreciate every opportunity and every chance in life coming at them, always finding a spark of joy whenever, even during the darkest of times.

Together, they could overcome everything. Having cheated fate more times than they could count, having the entirety of time and space at their disposal, the Doctor and Rose cherished every moment since the second Rose has refused to leave the Time Lord alone and live her human life with the half-human Doctor.

The Time Lord was stunned at the unexpected outcome of events, but he could not find it in himself to tell Rose to leave him behind, not after all those empty years without her.

“I love surprises, you know,” the girl sighed at him blissfully.  _ Love them every day. _

_ I love  _ you _ , every day, Rose. _

She blushed, not used to hearing these words coming from the Time Lord so freely, even after years of living together.

The Doctor smiled softly at her. “I thought it's about time I reminded you this.”

“Because?” Rose was curious.

“Because I think, er, I think-”

The Londoner smiled at him encouragingly, having long learnt it was sometimes better to be patient.

“I think it's about time for you to tell me what do  _ you  _ want for Christmas, Rose,” the Doctor breathed out, uncomfortable. It was obvious to the companion that hasn't been what he has wanted to say.

“I want to stay with you forever,” Rose said simply.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. Her wish has been neither unreasonable nor impossible to fulfill in this day and age, not if one knew what needed to be done to reach it. “Is this all?”

“I think you shouldn't be making fun of me so openly, yeah?” Rose bit her lip, saddened by his remark. Has it all been a game for him?

The Time Lord shook his head. “You don't understand, Rose. If you want it, honestly... All there is left to do is make it happen!” He beamed at her. “Even if we might need to sacrifice a lot to reach that-”

Rose froze, stuttering. “W-what do you mean?”

The Doctor looked at her curiously. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind having a Time Lady by my side forever.”

She paled. “Which means I’m not good enough? You intend to be looking for someone of your race and I’m only here to-”

“No!” The Doctor realised he should have been clearer. “I want a Time Lady by my side. Which would mean you, Rose… if you are ready to let go of-”

“Sacrifice my human life,” she exhaled. “To stay with you... forever.”

The Gallifreyan nodded at her, hopeful. 

Rose’s grin took up half of her face. “Yes, of course!”


End file.
